Prisoner of Time
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Lyric isn't human. who he is-who is missing dad is-is and unfortunate mistake. and now he's been captured. just when he found love, too. NicoxOC, BoyxBoy, i own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my firs PJatO story, so please be nice.**

Obsidian black eyes gazed tiredly into churning black waters. A deathly pale hand ran through messy, oily black hair.

A deathly pale boy clad in black and skulls stood up, dusting red sand off of his pants. Nearby slept a giant, nearly transparent 3 headed dog.

The boy walked over to the dog and stroked the jaw of the center head.

"It's almost summer," he sighed, "Which means more new campers, seeing Percy and Annabeth, Grover, maybe Thalia." The boy sighed again. "I'd better go start packing. Sleep well, Cerberus.

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got my lazy butt around to typing this up.**

**Fang: about time, too.**

**BBR: shut up. I own nothing.**

"Lyric!"

I buried myself deeper into the closet. Outside, I heard a crash and the sound of breaking glass.

"Show yourself you stupid piece of shit!" my mother's voice shouted, her words slurred slightly. I stayed hidden, making as little noise as possible.

After several moments, I heard a thud and a clang and concluded mother passed out.

Not hesitating for a moment, my pale fingers wrapped around the strap of my backpack. I opened the closet and snuck out the window. I flung my backpack over my shoulder, gently brushed my black bangs out of my oddly colored golden eyes and started walking.

I was halfway to my school when I realized I was being followed. I entered a dark alley and was confronted by a lady-but she wasn't human.

From the waist up she looked like a regular human. She had white hair tied in a bun and dulling grey eyes. But the waist down was two giant snake trunks for legs.

I glared at her, shifting the weight of my backpack. "What the bloody hell do you want?"

She smiled softly, though I detected a hint of venom in her expression. "Is that any way to speak to your elders, young one?" I noticed her S's were drawn like a snake's hiss.

My glare didn't waver. If anything, it intensified. "I'm a bloody fifteen year old!"

"So young," she hissed, "So fragile. So easy to break."

Before I could react, she lunged. Time seemed to slow as I dodged. But her teeth still sunk into my leg. A hiss of pain left my lips. Grimacing, I turned back around but ended up falling on the ground, my head spinning from lack of blood. My vision, though blurry, saw three figured handling the snake-lady. The last thing I saw before passing out was the lady turning into golden dust.

**I left a few clue about Lyric's parent, and his bad habit. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	3. Chapter 3

I heard muffled voices, but was unsure of who they belong to. My head swam. As it steadied my hearing un-muffled it and I could hear the voices slightly clearer, though they were still slightly muffled.

"…god?" one voice asked. It sounded male.

"I…ron," another male voice said, "He's…ke ours."

"What….an?" a female voice asked.

"It's…ity."

I opened my eyes, which were very blurred. Once it cleared-which must have taken a full minute- I looked around and spotted 3 people.

The first male was about 16 with messy black hair and sea green eyes. He wore an orange t-shirt that read "Camp Half-Blood", knee-length blue shorts and flip-flops.

The second person, the other male, was about my age and had messier black hair and matching eyes. He wore a black 'Day of the Dead' shirt-complete with dancing skeletons wearing sombreros-black jeans and black sneakers. A skull ring was on his right hand. Over this he wore a dark aviator's jacket. His skin was a deathly pale color.

The female was also about 16, with golden blonde curls that fell past her shoulders and stormy grey eyes. She wore the same as the first boy. She and he were holding hands.

On instinct, I glared at them. "Where the bloody hell am i?"

The three turned to me. "Oh, you're awake," the female said.

"Thank you captain obvious!"

"You're very much welcome, Lieutenant sarcasm!"

The first boy interrupted us. "My name is Percy Jackson. These are Annabeth Chase and Nico Di' Angelo."

A head poked through the door. It was a man with balding grey hair.

"Can I speak to you three?" he asked.

"Sure." They left.

I took the chance and lifted the sleeve of my steel grey shirt, staring at the multiple cuts-old and new-decorating my wrist.

Perhaps I owe an explanation? See, my mom started abusing me after I told her I was gay. I was pretty blunt about it too. She, however, was already angry about the fact that my dad-whoever the bastard is-got her pregnant and vanished, even more so because I apparently look like him. So the fact that I'm gay? For her, that was the last straw.

…and so began the abuse. It was then I started cutting. I've even contemplated suicide several times-but for some reason, something-I'm not sure what-has always stopped me.

Percy, Annabeth and Nico came back in and I quickly lowered my sleeve.

"Nico will show you around," Percy said, "Then you are to come back to the Big House, 'kay? And one more thing-welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm a little lazy about posting this story. I'm sorry. *emo corner* I don't own PJatO. Enjoy.**

I followed Nico in silence out of the house. Once we were outside, I asked him "Where am I, anyway?"

He looked at me, his obsidian black eyes piercing my gold ones. "Camp Half-Blood. Where people like you and I are safe."

"What do you mean, 'safe'?"

He sighed. "Look, you've probably been kicked out of a few schools, have been diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, and are probably missing one parent. Am I right?" I remained silent. "As I thought. Pretty much all of the kids here are like that. We're demigods."

"Demi…gods?" I tried to process the information.

"Yeah, half human, half Greek God."

"But the Greek Gods are myths!" I protested. He shook his head.

"Their very much real." He placed a hand on his chest. "I'm a son of Hades." He pointed to the door we just came out of. "Percy is the Son of Poseidon and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena."

"Who is my father?" I asked.

"We don't know," he said, shrugging. I frowned, sighing.

Nico showed me around the camp. It was an enchanting place. Flourishing strawberry fields, a fantastic view of the ocean, the many cabins gathered in a rectangle in a huge field, and even more nearby said rectangle-it was only something I could come up with in my dreams.

He led me to a cabin that was made up of plain wood. Above the door hung a caduceus.

"This is the Hermes Cabin," Nico explained, "You'll be staying here until your parent claims you."

He opened the door. All activity stopped as everyone stared at me in surprise.

"Connor!" Nico said, "Travis!" two boys stepped forward.

They looked like identical twins with curly salt and pepper hair, brown eyes and mischievous smiles. They wore orange "Camp Half-Blood" t-shirts, shorts and flip-flops.

"Hey there, new kid!" the taller one said, "I'm Travis Stoll!"

"And I'm Connor Stoll!" the smaller one said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lyric," I said tensely, my eyes narrowing.

"Are you British?" a kid pinned under another asked.

I nodded hesitantly. "My mother came from England."

"Be careful around them," Nico said, "And watch your things."

My glare painted my face and I aimed it at each of them, warning them not to mess with me. Then I followed Nico back out.

"Is there anything more I should know?" I asked.

"Yes," Nico said, "Dinner should be soon so I guess you can just hang around until then." He turned away, muttering one last thing to me before literally disappearing into the shadows:

"Welcome to your new home."

**So, what do you think?**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So…lazy…with this damn story! Well, enjoy, I guess.**

Having nothing else to do, I walked over to the beach, sitting cross-legged on the warm sand as I stared at the sun that was starting to set. The sky had just started turning orange.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I turned to see Percy behind me.

"Enchanting," I muttered as he sat next to me. "You're a son of the sea god?"

He nodded. "You're accepting this much faster than I did."

I shrugged. "In all honesty, it's hard for me to believe. But I'd rather believe the Greek Gods exist then go back to my stupid mother."

"Abuse?"

"Yes. The git that calls himself my father is a bloody idiot for even bothering impregnating that woman." My hands curled into fists. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't have been born and I wouldn't have this poor excuse of a life to live."

Percy was silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want your pity!" I spat. My bangs hid my eyes, creating a curtain between me and him.

"What are you so aggressive?" Percy asked, "We receive many new campers, but never anyone so violent as far as I can tell. Scared, yes, but never aggressive unless they were an Ares child."

"I was born this way," I muttered, sighing. I stared at my fists. "If I could choose my attitude, I'd be different. But I was born with a short temper that I lose easily. I hate weakness, I hate feeling weak, and I hate having to depend on someone to help me."

"Sometimes you have to depend on someone."

"Tch." I stood up, dusting myself off, just as the sound of a horn rang in my ear, giving me a headache.

"Dinner time." Percy glanced at me. "Shall we?"

I was silent for a moment. "Fine."

**I'm so sorry that it's so short! Please forgive me. I'll make the next one longer.**

**See that button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Been a while, hasn't it? I want to thank Silverpelt21 for reviewing and giving me the encouragement to continue! It means a lot! Arigato! Anyway, there is a question at the end of the chapter for you guys to answer. I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

Dinner passed by without event. I sat at the Hermes table and glared at anyone who tried to engage me in conversation. After dinner I went for a walk in the woods without anyone knowing.

When I was a fair distance, I reached into the pocket of my grey jeans and pulled out a Swiss army knife. I flipped the knife open and stared at the silver knife. Memories of my life at home filled my head, swirling, blocking out everything but the pain I felt at my mother's hands. Abuse seems kind of cliché, I admit, but some of us just aren't lucky.

Holding it at my wrist, I took a deep breath and made the cut, gasping at the familiar rush of pain as my crimson blood spilled onto the green grass below. I dropped the knife and fell to my knees, shoulders shaking as I held back tears.

After what felt like an hour, the pain dulled to a bearable point. Breathing heavily, I picked up my knife and put it away before staring at the cut. If I was lucky, I could make it to the restroom, then the Hermes cabin, without being noticed.

I snuck back through the woods and over to the disgusting restrooms. Honestly, can't the Gods take better care of this place? Never mind that-I had something more important to do.

I washed my arm under the faucet, watching the red stained water run down the drain until my cut stopped bleeding. After carefully drying my arm, I proceeded to the Hermes Cabin, holding my sleeve down in a way that the fabric wouldn't scratch against my wound.

I was just about to enter the house when I heard two female voices speaking.

"…itan children."

"What?"

"I said, I heard that some people have run into Titan children. Like half-Titans or something."

I pressed my back against the wood and peaked over the side of the house. I couldn't see the two females, but it looked like they were hugging or something. One had an Italian accent, and the other sounded French.

"DemiTitans?" the French one asked.

"Most likely," the Italian one said, "I heard they found a few-a pair of twins for Hyperion, a son for Oceanus and two different daughters for Eos."

"What if the Titans got the idea of powerful half-human children from the Gods?" she sounded scared.

"Don't worry, love," the Italian girl said, "I'm sure their just rumors. I mean, can you see the ever prideful Titans, locked up in Tartarus, reproducing with humans?"

The other girl was silent for a moment. "I…it might be possible. I mean, this way they can have their children fight the Gods and us in their place as a sort of distraction or something."

The other girl laughed softly. "Not even a daughter of Athena and you are good at coming up with theories," she breathed softly, enough so that I could barely hear her, "But don't worry, _amore mio. _I promise you on my last breath that I will protect you to the ends of the Earth, from Olympus to Tartarus."

"As will I for you, _Mon amour._"

I guess it was safe to say they were lovers. But why won't they show their love to the world? Are they afraid of being ridiculed? Of being put down and spat on? I can relate to their fear. I lived like that for most of my life, and even now, I show fear towards my preferences. But just because I was afraid didn't mean these girls had the right to hide their feelings.

"What are you two so afraid of?" I asked, coming around the corner.

They jumped and the taller one placed herself in front of the smaller one. "Stay away!" so she was the Italian one.

I smiled at them. "There's no need to hide what you are. If you love someone from the bottom of your heart, you shouldn't fear what others think. The only thing that matters is your partner and no one else, right?" how odd it sounded to have these words come out of my mouth. Perhaps I had a soft side after all?

The two girls were stunned speechless. After a few moments, the French one asked, "Who…are you?"

"A friend," I said before leaving them and entering the cabin. I lied down and mentally scolded myself before bandaging my wound with some gauze in my backpack and falling asleep.

A black clad figure exited the shadows after Lyric and the two girls had disappeared. He stared at the Hermes cabin.

How surprised was he when, while headed back for his cabin, he heard Lyric make that little speech to those two girls. I mean, an aggressive young male like that, sounding so earnest, so eager to help those two get over their fears, so…empathetic…

"What's gotten into you, Lyric?" asked Nico Di' Angelo before turning and heading back to his cabin.

**Okay, so the question is this: who should be Lyric's parent? Let it be noted that it must be male and I would like for it to be a Titan, for dramatic affect and because that is part of the plot line. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
